


Test of Flan

by Kickberry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Flannery is put to the test when she realizes her pokehumans (particularly) has needs that require personal attention.





	1. Trial By Slime

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, pokehumans are involved as demi-humans.

Flannery had been a gym leader for quite a while now. According to some, she’s grown into the role. Interested parties pointed out the physical aspects like her bigger breasts and a beautiful boot topped off with an hourglass figure. Only her grandfather pointed out that her mentality had not reached the optimal state needed in becoming a proper pokemon trainer.

To this, she asked, “Why the hell would you say that after all these years?”

His rebuttal: “Because your pokehumans exhibit your faults! Do you not see it in their eyes, their ungroped breasts, their unattended crotches?!”

To note, the two had this discussion after they drank a bucket-worth of booze. Her grandfather was drunk, and Flannery was so down a Wailord’s blowhole that she beat the living pokeballs off of the older man for his comment. The family members exchanged apologies later (the elder said his while covered in bandages). This time proved valuable because the gym leader realized that the man was right, that her fighting comrades had become indifferent in the recent challenges.

Most problems originated from her Pokewomen, human versions of the female pocket monsters. To investigate this issue, she interrogated one of them.

“We’re horny. What? You think only you normies want to fuck until you drop? Did you forget why those hardcore trainers send us to Daycare and make us pump out all those eggs?”

This cheerful answer came from Slugma, a fire-type woman with a fair complexion. The lady sported two, long pigtails from a bundle full of crimson straw. She was tall enough for her forehead to reach the level of Flannery’s chest. In a crimson tank top and short jeans, the pokewoman could be described as adorable. Only few bothered to interact with her long enough to see her ‘spunky’ nature - defined by a degree of rambunctiousness.

“Just so you know, I catch all my Pokemon the natural way.”

“Not with Torkoal in your team roster. That pokeslut was wild enough to smack your tiny ass all around. Never believed a human ever looked so much a bitch like you did that day. ”

Flannery frowned and settled into her red cushion. She and Slugma sat on the ground, on opposite sides of a long wooden table. The gym leader took the pokewoman into this restaurant, a log cabin standing next to Mt. Chimney’s road. This location was a famous joint for those who planned to visit the nearby spas. Chairs were sparse because the stone ground alone was soft and cool enough to support hot bottoms.

“Well excuse me for thinking I caught a normal Torkoal back then.”

“Bullshit, you knew she was from the Alola region. How the fuck could you not when she spoke with that accent?”

Flannery snarled at her rude fire-type. This amused pokelady devoured a fish from the plate before her. The meat sizzled in her mouth with lava produced from glands like human spit.

“So how do I fix this? Do I need to start catching some hunks? Would penis size count?”

“That could work.” Slugma swung a fish skeleton around with her front buck teeth. She grinned, “Only for some. You never gave a fuck about our preferences, so of course it’d be tough to meet everyone’s needs.”

The gym leader slid a hand into her spiky, amber hair. This bundle moved from being touched, especially the long ponytail that hung from the back. She sighed, “So we have lesbians, but I’ve never seen any of them make a move on each other unless there’s a place... a secret hangout?”

“Tried it, only good when we’re really desperate.” Slugma raised a cup to her lips. Once done drinking, she smacked her lips. “The only one we haven’t tried it with is someone who’s more of a prude than she realizes.”

Flannery didn’t make the connection with this given phrase. Her frown shifted when the pokelady’s eyes never turned away from her body. Several seconds later, the answer became clearer than a Sunny Day.

“They want to have sex with me? Why?”

“Cause you’re hot with a good rack. Ass is something in between a washing board and a plate, but you have enough pluses to compensate for that.” Slugma licked her lips with a loud sigh. “And you’re the best option since it’s not easy to catch and train new monsters. Could take years and I know because I’m the latest addition and you caught me a couple of years ago.”

Never had the Gym Leader felt bashful and insulted at the same time. The subject of her status as pokelady eye candy left her a bit dazed.

“But it’s okay. It’s not common for the normies to do it with sub-species like us.” Slugma rolled eyes as she took another sip from her cup.

“Slug, that’s an unfair assumption. I-.”

“And I know you’ve eaten pussy. It makes sense for a woman in her twenties to be that active every once in a while.” The pokelady wagged her eyebrows. “So don’t say you’re not at least bi-curious or whatever is considered correct by politics. Politics, che, you normies make things so complicated.”

Flannery tapped a finger on the table. “It’s not that. We’ve been part of a team for so long, I think it’ll be weird to change that relationship.”

“And what’s stopping you now?” Slugma stretched out her arms with eyes closed. “We never asked you to catch, train, and feed us.” The fire-type reverted into a lax stance. “Pokefolks like us rely on you to take care of everything. It’s in your power to determine the writing on our backs and balls, correct us if we step way over a line.”

The leader dove into deep pondering. Her pokelady snickered, “I know this sounds like more responsibility than you’re used to, which is fine. None of us think any less of you, but something needs to work out if you want anything to improve.”

“Then would you like it if I start with you?”

Slugma choked on her drink. She slammed the cup on the table and coughed to clear her irritated windpipe. “S-start? To do what? Have sex?”

“Why not?” Flannery took a deep breath through her nose to rid some tension. “Today is a dead day at the gym, hardly anyone goes about in the town at this hour.”

“You want to do this now?” Slugma squinted at her trainer with hungry eyes. She licked her lips. “This is...pretty bold. No dinner or a movie, we go straight to it?”

Flannery motioned her head down to show the pokelady messy plates. One element of interest was the two in front of the gym leader. The rest were scattered before the fire-type female, made obvious what glutton finished their former contents.

“And if I’m going to consider doing this at all, for however long it works, it should start with you.”

Slugma raised an eyebrow. “Why me?”

“Because you’re a better choice. Do I need to say more than that?”

No response was given. The silence unnerved Flannery. She prepared for the worst case scenario where the pokelady would turn down the suggestion with harsh words.

“Y-you really think so?” Slugma’s cheeks turned red. She averted her gaze to avoid eye contact with her trainer. “W-well, can’t be helped if you need me for this kind of thing. But can you tell me one more time so I can know for sure what you want?”

Flannery found the fire-type’s Bashful nature adorable. To fulfill the earlier request, she declared this: “Slug, would you like to be the first of my pokelady team to make love to me as I do the same for you?”

The fire-type chugged down the rest of her beverage with a loud sigh. “Okay, then let’s do this. I know a good place where we can do it wild style.”

An hour later, the two trekked out to a large group of trees. This forest was located some miles away from Mt. Chimney. The geography was dominated by ashes raining from the volcano, silver flakes that blanketed the scenario’s pine trees and beige ground. Slugma led her trainer to a patch of grass, a rare sight found deep in one forest. They set a red-white checkered blanket there to sit on it. From then on, the lustful actions began.

“Mph, you taste a bit spicy.”

“And you smell like sweat. I know we rushed this, but couldn’t you bother to put some perfume on like normal Human ladies?”

Slugma’s remark almost ruined the mood for Flannery. Yet, she endured this to enjoy the kiss shared with the pokelady. On her side, she pressed lips and traded spit with intertwined tongues. Her arms were wrapped around the fire-type’s smaller form to keep the intimate contact tight.

“It’s not a good use of my time when I can easily sweat a bucket in this weather.”

“You’re just being lazy.” Slugma broke the lip lock to lick the side of her trainer’s cheek. “Ugh, tastes like that fish back in the restaurant. Meat was good, but the seasoning was terrible.”

“You mean the salt?” Flannery breathed. She reached down to undo her pink belt. When the pants came down, scarlet panties became exposed. “Or is it wrong to assume that?”

“That shit does sting.” The pokelady lifted her tank top until a pair of perky C-cups bounced out. One yank on the shorts revealed her peach bud. She did not wear any sort of underwear (it made Flannery wonder if she always went about commando).

Slugma’s quick undressing allowed her to reach for the gym leader’s shirt first; Flannery was still in the middle of her undoing panties. The fire-type untied the vest knot, then yanked down the crimson bra. Plump flesh rolled out and jiggled around like water balloons.

“Holy shit, what size are these?!”

The gym leader crossed arms over her large breasts. “Hey, don’t undo it like that!”

“Sorry, but seriously, what kind of cups can these babies fill?”

“D...D”

Slugma’s eyes widened. “Was that a repeat or did I hear two letters?”

“T-two.” Flannery slid backwards with a scrunched face - an embarrassed reaction. The clothes slid off, leaving her buck naked. This state also revealed shiny, beautiful skin and red hair sticking from other parts of her body.

“You would look better without those carpet patches. We pokeladies prefer to see only the drapes or else we’d think you’re an ugly-ass Slaking.”

Flannery’s eyes squinted out of anger. She hugged her boobs tighter and exclaimed, “Well excuse me for not being lesbian eye candy! Maybe you can have some empathy for someone who isn’t heat resistant like you are with all that slime!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Slugma laughed. “I didn’t mean to be brutally honest. And show me those hooters. You can’t be so shy about the best parts of this naughty body.”

With reluctance, the red-haired woman separated her arms. The breasts settled into place, hanging a bit down from her chest since she was still on her side. These mammary glands also sported large areolas and nipples that would make Humans and Pokemon babies hungry for a bite.

“Wow, so here they are.” Slugma sounded breathless as she scooted closer to the milkers. “I-I’ve seen them from afar, but they look better up close. I’d almost hate to share these treasures with those pokewhores.”

The horny fire-type grasped one tit with a hand and dug fingers into the soft flesh. After Flannery moaned from the touch, Slugma reached for the second. She rotated them in different directions, fondling them. Fingers slid down until their nails grazed the aerolas. This and flicks to the nipples sent so many jolts through the breast owner’s body, sensations that forced groans from her mouth.

“Uh oh, it looks like I found a move that’s super effective.”

The pokelady stuck a tongue out to swipe it across the nipple. This wet touch joined forces with the slender digits to give the titties powerful stimulation. Flannery was so overwhelmed by the pleasure, she did not react when Slugma rolled over until the pokelady’s body was on top of the trainer’s. Conscious thought returned after slime oozed down her the skin.

“Wh-what is this stuff?”

“It’s my jizz. Remember? Slime pokelady here.”

Flannery shivered as more of the clear, orange substance oozed down her torso. “Wh-why is so much of this coming out?”

“It’s kind of like sweat, and produced during specific circumstances.” Slugma continued attending the milkers. Licks turned into suckles - lips covering nipples. “Feeling horny is one way to do it. Why, you don’t like it?”

“I’m just not used to it.” The gym leader’s breathing became shallow from a small amount of discomfort. However, she did find the muck’s warmth comforting. To her surprise, all areas covered by the slime became sensitive. She only felt this sort of tenderness after she came; this discovery left her guessing about the future of their fun time.

Slugma didn’t seem aware as she raised her head to show the trainer a frown. “Look, if you can’t handle getting this wet, leave. I don’t want you to bitch about this later if it becomes an issue.”

The pokelady looked away with a huff. This transparent displeasure urged Flannery to reach out with both hands and place them against Slugma’s cheeks. She moved the head until their eyes met.

“It’s not a problem if we do some training together.”

“Raise that Special Defense?” With a grin, the fire-type moved the titties around using her greasy grip. “I guess that makes sense. But this time, it’s your turn to level-up.”

And Flannery did her best to endure Slugma’s wet titjob. All residue spilled down her body in tiny, jelly waterfalls. The pokelady twisted one nipple with a hand. For the second, she used her mouth - attending the erect tip with gentle bites and tonguing. Her hums not only indicated delight, but sent small vibrations throughout the flesh. The overall sensations covered the gym leader in a coat of ooze and left her on the brink of an orgasm.

“Feeling good?”

“Y-yeah.” Flannery curled hands into fists. She started to twitch from restraining an orgasm. “Oh shit, this is starting to get good. Ah, ah, mph, I-I’m almost cumming.”

With a smirk, Slugma stretched out her head. The neck extended out like a giraffe - made possible by her stretchy makeup. It still surprised the trainer to see and feel the pokelady’s lips on her mouth. As the two made out, Flannery noticed her partner’s leg extended out the same in the opposite direction. Some excitement filled her when the foot reached towards the mouth of her drooling pussy.

“We can’t cum properly if we ignore this Berry right here.”

Toes pressed into the flesh. Although they did not penetrate deep, their touch brought lightning to a sensitive area. Flannery’s moaning became louder as the buildup inside her vagina grew like air pumped into a tire. Slugma’s goo had also glazed so much of her body, a simple graze or touch left jolts dancing throughout the nervous system.

“Ah, S-slug, I’m cumming.”

“Mh, go ahead.” The delighted fire-type suckled on a nipple like a baby. “Show me what a strong gal like you looks like when you cum.”

Flannery’s face scrunched. She tensed as the pressure in her crotch deflated in the form of an ejaculation. Fluids spilled out, yet it didn’t show very well since the pokelady’s residue already covered the snatch in a wet sheen. The most important matter was the release, climax reached all by the hands of her first pokehuman lay.

“So that’s what you look like.” Slugma’s body crawled up the trainer’s body until the neck stretched back into its original size. She pecked Flannery on mouth and cheek. “You look beautiful this way, or maybe it’s the hormones talking. Maybe it’s because this is one of the few times you look so tender with just me. You know this might make the others jealous, that we have to share this lovely expression with each other.”

“That isn’t going to happen.” The gym leader pushed Slugma off - not so hard, not so soft. She rolled over to place hands and knees on the ground until her form towered over the pokelady. “Everyone who needs this is going to have their fair share or get nothing at all.”

“Ooh, someone’s taking charge.” Slugma licked her lips before she expressed a devilish grin. “I like the sound of that, but it’s easier to say more than fuck.”

Flannery slid a hand down the fire-type’s slippery stomach. She grinned, “I reached level one with this battle. Ninety-nine more for me to ascend.”

The pokelady snickered, “You do know that sounds bat-shit crazy, right?”

“I know.” The Gym leader slipped two fingers into her partner’s pussy. “But if I can’t do that much to help all of you, who else would do it?”

“N-nobody because we only care about you.” Slugma squirmed as the digits rubbed around and pushed into her piss canal. She moaned, “We...I want my trainer to make me feel good.”

With a smile, Flannery dipped her head until lips met the fire-type’s. With loud groans, they engaged in a french kiss - swirled and coiled tongues. Slugma emitted a louder noise as her legs jerked about from the finger penetration. The inner walls quivered from this touch until they spewed out liquid as a result of ejaculation.

“Y-you’re too good.”

“Can’t expect less when you’ve seen me play with pussy before.” Flannery wagged eyebrows as she crawled backgrounds. When her face was in front of the crotch, she gave the same area a small slap to earn a cry from the owner. “And yes, we are going to have a strict talk about that after I eat this burrito up. I’m gonna spank this tiny ass until you learn why I don’t tolerate slutty little peepers.”

“Oh Arceus, I love it when you talk dirty.”

The red-headed trainer giggled before she gave the vagina slit a long swipe with the tip of her tongue. She found the taste resembled that of a citrus - grapefruit to be exact. Flannery repeated this act in the other direction to start a rhythm. Slugma let out a loud moan and placed hands against her lover’s head in a poor attempt to control the Lick attacks. Although slime continued to drip down, the gym leader no longer found an issue with this additional wetness.

“Oh shit, oh shit, I feel like cumming already.”

The pokelady’s whimper convinced the cuntsucker to give a proper finale. To start, she said, “Let it all out,” and changed her pussyplay - stabbed tongue deep into the meat pocket and fingered the tiny bean that was the clitoris. Slugma’s lower body quaked until she set off a sharp squeal.

Even when the obvious sign of an orgasm was heard, Flannery didn’t stop. She added another digit to the fingers that pumped in and out of the vagina. Droplets of sparkling water flew everywhere with this intense act. She assaulted the clitoris with hard suckles and tongue smacks. Her lover’s goo entered the mouth with this play, but the sweet nectar did not bother her at all. This relentless attack resumed on for minutes before Slugma thrust her hips into the air with a strained cry.

“I’m cumming, cumming again! Ah!”

A large stream ran out of the fire-type’s meat pocket. The gym leader proceeded to lap it all up like a hungry canine. She even slurped up the adjacent, fruity sludge to consume all of her lover’s essence. By the time she was full, Slugma had lowered her ass back to the ground until she curled into a prone form.

“Th-that was amazing.” The pokelady’s chest moved with heavy breaths. “Oh Arceus, I can’t even curse anymore. Doesn’t feel like there’s a reason to without that edge in my system.”

Flannery laid beside her partner. She pulled the body into hers for cuddling. “I’m the same way. Maybe this won’t turn out to be such a terrible...hey, what’s wrong?”

The question related to the tears that fell down Slugma’s face. This same fire-type wiped them - not so easy when so much of her natural jizz covered her hand’s skin pores. “I-I never knew it would feel so good to do it with you. I wanted this for a long time, but you never bothered to notice.”

As the pokelady choked on her words, Flannery remembered her grandfather’s words. Her older family member shared wisdom that had more impact than she could have imagined as a trainer. She embedded this lesson into her mind and tightened her hold around the fire-type’s wet body.

“I’m sorry,” the leader cooed. She stroke a hand through one of Slugma’s scarlet pigtails. “Now that I finally know what to do, I won’t leave you unsatisfied again.”

“Y-you better not.” The pokelady nuzzled her head against her lover’s chest - dug face into the large, soft breasts. “Or else I’m going to learn Explosion and-and destroy the town until you notice me again, okay?!”

Flannery took the threat as a joke (prayed to Arceus that Slugma doesn’t commit such a spiteful act). She and her lover retained their slimy union throughout the rest this dreary day, no matter how many ash flakes landed on their naked bodies. The gym leader relaxed, left herself unaware that her new responsibility was going to introduce tougher challenges. Future foes were about to force this gym leader to undergo tough training.


	2. Nummy Flan-Flan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flannery's next challenge involves a lady full of love, plus-size category

“You can do this. Come on Flan, that camel and her fat ass is in there ripe and wet. You can do this!”

Flannery finished one of many push-ups completed in the past minutes. She stood up from the floor and rolled shoulders as the final part of her warm-up. A long, scarlet bathrobe covered most of her body. Hair was tied in a ponytail; forehead had been wrapped in a white headband most often worn by martial artists or badass shonen characters.

“All done? Then speed in there and smack that camel toe! Lick it up till its dry like a desert!”

Flannery turned head to see Slugma dance around in a white and orange cheerleader outfit. The small pokelady swung around pom-poms that matched the color of her hair, those pigtails.

“Did you have to be here before I start?”

“Of course.” Slugma turned and wagged her small, round booty. This Ass Whip attack produced a bit of arousal in the gym leader. “You failed the last time, so I figured a little Encore could get you pumped for this rematch.”

Flannery sighed as she stared at a stone door. This gray cover was planted on a wooden wall that stretched to both ends of this long hallway. This area was one of the more popular spas equipped with various steam rooms. Earlier, one of her Pokeladies arrived first. As her trainer, the fire-headed leader was here to have a raunch rendezvous.

“So what’s the plan? Gobble that snatch from the front or eat that ass from behind?”

“Take her down full force.” Flannery stretched arms out and gulped. “I have to go strong from the start or she’ll overpower me again.”

“Shit, you sure? You’re not going to pass out like the last time?”

Memory of a past defeat filled the Human female with doubt. She banished such fears, focused on the target before her. “Can’t be afraid of bruises and scratches. I made a promise to take care of you all, from the smallest to the biggest booty.”

“She’s not even the worst compared to the torch turtle.” Slugma breathed out a sigh before she walked towards the door to grab its long, silver handle. “But you’re right. There’s no time to wait when there’s a pussy in need of good screwing. Ready?”

Flannery nodded. The red-haired pokelady yanked to open the way, released steam from the inner confines of a chamber. Once the gym leader ran inside, the door closed. Although the hallway lights have been banished from this area, fire burned from inner carved portions of the walls to keep this spa room hot and toasty. The wooden floor somewhat roasted the feet, but not enough to inflict burn. Boxes of stones and rocks released vapor that altogether formed the air’s sheet of haze. Dark benches protruded from the walls in a line. One spot on these seats was occupied by a large presence.

“Ooh, hello Flan-Flan. How are you today?”

Calm, melodic words lazily rolled from the room occupant’s tongue. Creamy hair hung from her cranium, stuck to parts of her fat, peach-colored cheeks. Every portion below the neck was made of thick flesh and a marshmallow texture. The stomach bulge was huge and limbs were dense. Breasts were oval-shaped orbs with dark-pink areolas. The spread legs revealed the puffy lips of her vagina. The nearby lights made the sweat glisten, made her look like a particular religious statue infamous for a similar figure.

“Hiya Numel, are you ready to get fucked?”

The addressed camel-type expressed a calm smile. “Ooh, so soon? Last time we tried, you ended up injured. Are you fine enough to try again?”

Flannery leered as she remembered the past failure where she tried to pleasure the large pokelady. Mistakes were made, all because she underestimated her ability to handle the heavy form. In the past month of recovery, she trained body and skills with cooperation from other pokehumans (left them all exhausted after every session). Such preparations gave her the confidence to issue this second chance today.

To showcase bravery, Flannery widened her stance. She flung the belt of her robe off to loosen it before the undressing. DD breasts jiggled into place as Numel’s face brightened at the sight of her nude trainer.

“Wow, you look very fit.”

The red-haired leader flexed an arm to emphasize a nice bicep. This muscle matched the other, sculptured features of her new, fit form. Hardened six-pack and tight gluteus defined the best areas the owner focused on to gain that nice, visual appeal.

“Worked out this hard because of you. You’re kind and easygoing, but that huge body requires a lot of push from me.”

“Aww shucks, I’ve been working out for a while now. Don’t I look a bit more trim than the last time?”

“Numel, you’ve gained twice the weight since I’ve caught you. The Pokecenter’s last report said you haven’t lost a single pound of that for a long time.”

The pokelady batted her eyes and giggled, “Whoops, then I guess you’re right.” She ran hands over her skin to swipe off sweat droplets like they were rainwater. “Since you know how to train, can you help me do a workout here?”

“Well, we’re gonna have sex. Would that count?”

“As long as you can keep going beyond five minutes, sure. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Numel’s bright response mismatched the words that served painful reminders. Flannery dismissed the thoughts and walked forward. Fearless, she marched until her feet rose to step onto the bench. This new height helped the leader lean in and mash her lips into Numel’s thick flaps. She grabbed onto the breasts not only to fondle, but also use them as handles so she could steady herself on the edge of the seat.

“Mh, hmph, ooh, this feels good. But it tastes funny, did you drink some orange juice?”

Flannery almost blushed when she remembered eating out of Slugma’s pussy. The pair ‘practiced’ in the showers an hour before this session. She huffed, “Don’t mind the taste and keep giving me some sugar.”

“It tastes like you’re giving it to me. Would you like me to buy some orange juice later and share it?”

The leader didn’t bother with a response. She merely deepened the kiss, stuffed tongue down the other’s throat. The pokelady’s groans rose and dropped from this and the hands that played with her breasts. As time passed, Flannery changed position to press her front into Numel’s, have muscles meet thickness in a wet, warm embrace. Sparks danced across the nerves from this wet stimulation, a connection enhanced by the steam and pheromones.

Flannery changed tact: flicked fingers against the nipples. Each strike earned grunts from the pokelady. She resumed this, even tugged on the tips to make the flesh stretch in different directions. Their makeout intensified, both groaned into each other’s mouth. Constant skin contact increased sensitivity where a single graze fired jolts across nervous system.

“Fl-flannery!” Numel’s voice reached a high pitch. She reared back to break the kiss to take in heavy breaths. “Ooh, I came. Can I have another one?”

The leader couldn’t come up with a verbal answer. However, she did lower head so her mouth could take in a nipple and suckle on it like a baby. Numel groaned loudly, squirmed underneath. The titty sucker lowered a hand until fingers plunged into the sopping vagina. Flannery had to squat, but these new actions were effective enough to make the larger woman lose control of her volume.

“Ah, ha, mwah, Flan-Flan, I came again.”

Flannery could tell when the inner walls squeezed around her digits. Just when things seemed to be going at a good pace, Numel wrapped large arms around the leader’s mid-section. The pokelady leaned in to deepen the kiss. When she pressed forward more, both bodies began to fall towards the ground.

This moment was no different than the last time, when Flannery already had a hard time overpowering Numel. In a deep state of euphoria, the large lady accidentally Body Slammed her trainer into the ground. That was how the last session ended.

To avoid this tragedy for the second time, Flannery flexed all muscles. She swung feet backwards so they could meet the ground first. The woman steadied herself as she pushed her partner into the air. Without breaking this kiss, the leader stood up and managed to lift the large pokelady with all her strength like a strongman handling a big-ass dumbbell.

“Mph?! Hm.”

Numel groaned out of surprise into the mouth. Flannery chose now to release the lip lock. She turned and released the camel-type. Despite best efforts, the larger female still hit the ground with a loud thud.

“You carried me.” Numel rolled onto her back and took in bated breaths. She licked her lips as eyes glittered from excitement. “I like that. I feel like a butterfly when you did that.”

The Human redhead mounted her partner’s belly like it was a horse saddle. She turned so her ass pointed at the pokelady’s head, so she could face the soaking poontang.

“Now I feel like a pillow. There’s so much roleplay going on, this is fun.”

Flannery snickered before she gave the pussy big licks. She flicked and fingered the sides. Her lover moaned in response. This same treatment was given to the leader’s own rear, only the fingers used there were somewhat thick. The top, dominant snatch eater did not stop even as pleasure built up in this sixty-nine pose.

“Yum, yum, Flan-Flan tastes like flan!”

The pokelady sang as she buried her face into the pussy. Stronger jolts ran up Flannery’s body. She resisted the need to cum as she began to pump two fingers in and out of the hole. A few repeats eventually made the inner walls tighten before fluids poured out from the depths. Numel squeaked with delight.

“More, I want you to make me cum more!”

Numel rolled to the side. This forced Flannery off of the stomach. With back against the ground, the leader was unable to move before the mass of fat toppled onto her form. She tried to push against the tender pudge, but the excited camel-type pressed hard enough to make escape almost impossible.

As Flannery resumed her efforts, familiar sparks ran up from the lower area. On top, Numel began to eat out the snatch. The Lick attacks were sloppy, but they did brush over the clitoris several times. This assault left the Human dizzy. Steam and the intense weight suffocated her for a bit. The gym trainer tolerated this pain until she discovered something pleasant about this position.

Then the woman realized she enjoyed this. Numel’s heavy figure made this sandwich feel more like a tight hug. Flannery found appeal in this so much, she regained enough willpower to resume the pussylicking. One new idea compelled the lady to raise a hand high before she forced it down, slammed the palm right into one her partner’s large ass cheek.

“Oof!”

Numel’s grunt set off a spark in Flannery’s chest. It encouraged her to send out more strikes into the large rear buns. Each blow sent ripples down the excess skin. Soon, red handprints covered the entire surface like a fingerpainting masterpiece.

“Gh, oof, ooh! That feels, ah! Good. Oh spank me, oof!”

The pokelady’s licking stopped completely. Her mouth was busy making more demands that Flannery met with an equal amount of slaps. Numel’s shuddering wiggled her sweaty skin - breasts and stomach - against the spanker. This stimulation continued until lightning coursed through the gym leader’s body, orgasm engaged. Honey dripped from the poontang onto Flan-Flan’s face, another climax reached.

“Wow, that was great,” the pokelady huffed. “I didn’t know spanking could feel so good.”

Flannery sensed Numel’s lack of tension. She used this chance to push the woman off. The larger one shrieked as her back found the floor again. The other quickly scrambled onto her feet so she could place herself before the camel-type’s crotch.

“If you liked that, you’re going to like this more.” The devious leader collided her palm against the ass cheek to create a loud clap. Numel groaned with what was likely painful pleasure. Flannery gave another great smack before she buried mouth against the drooling pussy.

“Ooh, AHH, my t-tender spot!”

The comment verified the gym leader’s success: licking right at the clitoris. Flannery tried to make accurate hits as she plunged wet fingers into the anus. She ignored Numel’s screech to dig the digits into the tight pooper. Sweat, vag honey, and other fluids helped lube this penetration. When a certain length had been reached, the leader did the pull and push that built up to finger fucking speed.

“It hurts, but it also feels good. Flan-Flan, do it harder please.”

“Someone was a dirty sow. Does your rancher know how dirty you are?”

Numel raised her head to show her partner a lazy smile. “I didn’t produce much milk, so he may have to settle for my meat.”

Flannery yanked the fingers out of the ass. She licked up the rest of the pussy honey from lips before she lifted the pokelady’s thick legs over her shoulders. The leader pushed forward until the feet hovered above Numel’s head and she was able to make the mouths of their vaginas touch each other.

“Flan-Flan, ugh, th-this is so much. I-I can’t take this much pleasure.”

“Is that a bad thing?’

“I-I don’t know. Nobody ever gave me this much goodness. Ooh, I can’t see straight.”

Numel’s eyes seemed to dim from exhaustion. The gym leader took this as a sign to begin grinding her pussy against the other’s. Like a man fucking missionary, Flannery gyrated her hips so the most sensitive parts of their flesh could meet. During this contact, the two stared into each other’s eyes. This stare didn't break as the humps and slides with tender parts continued for some time. Many gasps and sighs escaped their lips, grew louder until the pressure in loins reached the peak.

“Cumming.”

“Me too,” Flannery huffed. She jammed both crotches together. “Yeah, let’s mash some peanut butter and jelly together.”

“Ooh, now I’m hungry. Let’s eat a snack after this.”

The gym leader almost chuckled at the simple response. Amusement transformed into lustful heat. This effect came with a release that spewed out juices. The second pussy became wet from a similar result. The duo bodies quivered through their last, intense orgasm.

“Numel, fuck, Numel.”

“Yes? What is it?”

The awkward call pulled Flannery out of her trance. “N-no, I wasn’t really calling you. We came.”

“Oh, sorry?” Numel presented a sheepish smile as messy hair strands covered parts of her eyes. “Well, if it helps, I really liked that a lot Flan-Flan. Ooh, ooh, if we do more of this, you should call me by a nickname too like Nu-nu or Num-num.”

The pokelady’s suggestion came out innocent and cheerful. Flannery loved it so much, she pecked her lover’s lips. “Okay, Num-Num. But yeah, it was good. I-I just need to calm down.”

“Aww, we can’t do another one?” Numel returned a smooch. “We still have the rest of tonight. How about just one more, pretty please?”

* * *

 

“Arceus almighty, you have to be the most insatiable out of the entire team.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just when it feels really good, I can’t help but want more.”

Flannery sighed as she sat on top of Numel’s lap, leaned into the thick, squishy stomach. The two rested on top of a bench after their marathon had ended after two hours. Muscles were sore from handling the larger pokleady, but the leader was glad to have at least present satisfaction as she had given to the other pokehumans.

However, Numel did not stop. Even now, the camel-type roamed hands all around Flannery’s body from behind. Most grips encircled her titties, the large mlikes that smushed under the large fingers. The two already left the spa earlier to drink some water, a refill that enabled more fluids to drip from their pores.

“The more you do this, you’ll put me in the mood to fuck again.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Numel sang. “That means I get to have you for myself that much longer.”

Flannery tried to move, but the pokelady’s grip forced her to stay. This unusual strength implied that the camel-type was strong, but didn’t use it out of kindness, laziness, or the two altogether. Lust seemed to motivate Numel into keeping Flannery still and continue the gropes that could lead to another session.

“Yo slut, hands off my leader. She my girl, stupid motherfucker.”

Flannery searched for the new voice to see Slugma stand at the open doorway. In the smaller woman’s hands were a bottle and an orange carton. The former was made of olive glass that looked familiar.

“Hey, were you drinking wine?”

“Yup, finished after ya took yer damn time trying to find the secret oasis in her humps.” The pig-tailed lady dipped the wine bottle’s tip into mouth for a swig of its contents. “Wanted to screw again. Even dipped myself in orange juice cause ya like sweet stuff.”

Flannery huffed through her nose, annoyed by Slugma’s eavesdropping. She didn’t expect Numel to push her onto an adjacent seat and rise. The same pokelady stomped towards the newcomer and exclaimed, “Orange juice? Yummy, I’d like to have some.”

“No, my sweet body is for Flan-Flan. Get away, fuck off!”

A minute passed before Slugma moaned on the ground. She couldn’t squirm away from Numel, who licked all over her chest for the coat of orange juice. The larger woman’s hands also pumped into the vag like small pistons.

As the pokeladies played around, Flannery laid down on the bench with her front. She took the time to relax in this heat, feel sweat drip from the tip of her squished titties. The fiery-headed leader felt relieved that one of her harder challenges had been completed today, that her training bore fruit.

However, there was one more challenge to tackle. She put this one off because the pokelady involved was a tough customer, a total bitch. Flannery tried not to stress about this issue that was to come the next chapter, merely enjoyed the sound of her teammates making noisy love in the steam of this secluded room. Their acts had later forced the staff to close it so they could sanitize every slimy essence found from the ground to the ceiling (lots of weird stuff occurred that will not be written for this chapter).


	3. Taming the Tork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flannery undergoes her final test with a lady whose attitude matches her rage given big, meaty form.

Flannery sat on a bed with eyes on the floor - ground covered in wooden planks. Unlike most mattresses, the one under her fine butt was made of soft stone speckled with white and black spots. As it was smooth, this shell was necessary for the last pokewoman she planned to tame, settle a score on what Slugma had dubbed the Final Battleground.

“Sup bitch, surprised to find you here.”

The gym leader glanced up to see a large woman at the doorway. She was tall - around seven feet - with skin like charcoal. Her musk filled the room, a strong odor that seemed more natural rather than evasion of good hygiene. Muscles and tummy’s hard six-pack defined her physique that was as good as a female bodybuilder’s. Another unusual feature was the skull where one half was bald and the other full of raven hair that hung low.

The new arrival, Torkoal, was a big handsome woman. She only had on a tight pair of shorts that had a bump around the crotch area. There was no bra to contain her E-cup titties, a pair larger than Flannery’s package. Such appearance correlated with her attitude that bordered on the line between a mischievous child and a full-on gangster. Past actions already gave her a bad rep, yet the present redhead didn’t hold the record in account for this particular situation or her long-term goals.

“Well, I invited you to come. It wouldn’t be right to just skip out on a meeting.”

“Wouldn’t blame you if you did, got a big clitoris to invite me over.” Torkoal’s eyes gave off a sinister glint. In an immature voice, she taunted, “Or maybe you’re not scared of me. Is there some masochistic side that liked the spanking I gave you? Did the little trainer enjoy it when one of your lackeys handled you like a stuffed Teddiursa?”

Flannery remembered a time when she tried to give the pokelady a talk about her rude manners. In retaliation, Torkoal forced the gym leader over her knee and smacked the hell out of the ass - give it a patty-wack wack with **Flail**. By the end of the session, the victim left with handprints that looked like tracks left by the Tauros that ran all over her badonkadonk. The reminder left the same area sore, but she kept her nerves in check in order to focus on the matter at hand.

“Kind of into that play, could get used to it if you want do it again this time.” With a poker face, the red-haired human blinked at the Pokewoman. She only had on a white shirt buttoned up over her busty front. Below her red and orange-striped panties, there was nothing to cover up the fair skin of her long, slim legs. The only fashion detail she retained was the hair bind that kept her crimson hair in a ponytail. “But you know why you’re here, right?”

“For that free ride you’ve been giving all the other little sluts on the team.” Torkoal’s chuckles, each one, made her breasts jiggle - a pleasant distraction. “Sure, it helps calm them down. I can’t promise to cooperate, but it doesn’t stop me from collecting.”

Flannery pursed her lips. She remarked, “Cooperate? You weren’t in the past fights just because you won’t put on a top or keep those pants on.”

“If you do this well enough, I might dress up for the next one.” The pokelady licked her lips as she shoved her shorts to the ground. “On that note, get to polishing. I didn’t diddle with this Diglett since word of your debauchery went around. Knew you’d get those dirty hands on it someday.”

The gym leader winced as a slab of meat dangled in between her visitor’s legs. Already long at six inches, Torkoal’s cock had its tip aimed at the ground. More than length, this schlong was impressive for its girth. Flannery heard a rumor that one of her pokehumans took a ride on it only to walk crooked for a week. She stuffed down most negative emotions and steered her mind for what had to be done.

“I don’t expect much sweet talk, just your holes. Want to give this a good suck or is pussy all you can eat nowadays?”

The arrogant futawoman sauntered towards the bed. Flannery got off and kneeled in front of the standing pokelady, hovered her head near the penis. A powerful, raw stench reached her nose. Along with disgust, a tinge of excitement rose from her chest. She leaned forward to tap her tongue against the flesh rod, acquire a bit of a sharp taste that somehow produced fluids from her tender places.

“Stop going at it like a virgin. I heard you fucked guys, so tighten those panty laces and show me what you got!”

Torkoal’s demand urged Flannery to pick up the speed. With longer strokes, she licked the rod from top to bottom, then the opposite way. After one trip down, she held up the hard rod to give the testicles some attention. Hard suckles and some ball swallowing earned groans from the futawoman.

“Fuck, I should have done more than spanking that day.” Torkoal dug her fingers into the cocksucker’s head. With this firm hold, she began to control the motions. “But still not deep enough. It looks like this mouth pussy needs some stretching.”

Flannery choked as the penis forced its way into her mouth. Tears went down her eyes after the intruder buried itself into her throat. When it paused at a spot, it retreated. This provided brief relief before it entered to go further than its previous checkpoint. The pokewoman began to fuck the mouth, squeezed drool that slid down her meat and her trainer’s throat. The cock gobbler breathed through her nose as she took in the largest thing that she had to devour.

“Too tight to get any real feels. I’d rather cum in a different hole, what do you say?”

Torkoal slid her dick out of the mouth. After spit lines stretched out with the schlong, Flannery gasped for air. She hardly had a chance to recoup after her companion snapped off her hair tie. Long locks of scarlet strands spread around like falling leaves.

“You know, this look suits you.” Torkoal yanked on her trainer’s hair to snap back the head. “Every good whore requires a pretty face.” The futawoman gripped her cock with her free hand and smacked it into the redhead’s face. “Now all you need is some makeup. Good news too, it’s organic and edible like milk straight from a Milktank’s udder.”

Flannery endured the penis slaps to the cheeks. The solid flesh pole swung her head from one side to the next. Pre-cum smeared over her skin. Somehow, the receiver found this act kinky, even more after the futawoman dragged the bottom part of the meat pole over her face.

“Mh, nice and clean. Can’t say the same about your face, white doesn’t match the color of your skin.”

The gym leader huffed air into the cock that rested against her face, took in its rank smell. This moment of rest ended after Torkoal pushed her into the mattress. Flannery gasped when her back hit the hard surface. The pokelady reached down to tear the edges of her shirt, snap the buttons off. This freed a pair of lovely DDs; no bra was over them to hold their magnificent shapes.

“Love the titties, time to put these puppies to work!”

Torkoal flung her boulder buttocks over the bed. This behind hovered above the redhead’s stomach so the penis could fit its length into the valley between the mammary hills. She grabbed the nipples and stretched them towards each other so they coul sandwich over her dick. On her knees, the pokelady moved her hips back and forth to start a titjob. Flannery groaned as the nipple pinches sent pain and pleasure down her chest. Sensitivity was already high because she felt, smelled, and saw the breeding meat that violated her udders.

“Arceus, you’re as fit as me but these milkers feel softer than my double dangers.” Torkoal increased the power in her hips. She also tightened the finger clamps over the titty tips to keep the mammaries wrapped over the penis. The mighty thrust left a friction between the breasts, yet the gym leader found some arousal with this rough play. “I’m actually going to cum from this. Didn’t spew a load since you invited me, gotta cum out soon or l-later! Shit, cumming!”

A jetstream of pure white shot out of the piss hole. Most flew over Flannery’s head, off of the bed to land on the floor. Some droplets made it to her face. As the cum stream died down, the residue dripped from the shoulder down to her cleavage - the formation of a small puddle.

“Damn, that felt good.” Torkoal stood. When her cock rose in tandem, lines of sticky cream followed with ends attached to nipples and skin on the redhead’s upper body. “And don’t think we’re done. This Diglett has the same attack level as a Dugtrio, watch!”

The phallus somewhat drooped as it lost energy. A second later, it sprang up back to a full erection. Veins even appeared on the trunk, pulsed. More blood gave it a small curve.

“ **Hidden Power** , trainerfucker! I’m not going to rest until that poontang of yours is nice and red like a Cherubi!”

Flannery lied on the bed. She spread her limbs out, did not take a defensive stance. “Then go right ahead. Just be gentle, didn’t have a good cock like yours in a long time.”

Torkoal squinted hard at the gym leader. “Just like that, you’re going to take it? No defense?”

“Nope, it’s open for business down here.” The trainer widened her legs to spread the lips of her pussy, a peach bud prepared for ravishment. She made an effort to look calm, contain any traces of fear.

The pokelady paused before she creased her lips into an evil smile. “Got sick of pussy so soon? Or is my package a porn fantasy come true?”

Flannery didn’t respond. She maintained her strong gaze as Torkoal moved her hips backwards until the penis head aimed right at the snatch.

“If you want a good dicking, say you’re my bitch.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” The futawoman raised an arm to grab hold of her trainer’s hair strands so they could keep eye contact. “Cause if you want it, you gotta tell me why you’re qualified for some good loving.”

The gym leader licked her lips. She slowly proclaimed, “I-I’m your bitch.”

“Can’t hear you. Say it loud and clear.”

“I’m your bitch.”

Torkoal snapped her head down to give her partner’s tit a quick, strong lick. The owner groaned as the flesh mound jiggled; its wet tip and movement sent a strong tingle down her body.

“Why are you my bitch?”

“B-because I want your fat cock.” Flannery muffled a moan after the dick slid across her pussy lips. It went back and forth to spread vag honey with its underside. It slid along the nerves, teased with a light form of the deed she desired to be done in her hole. “J-just put it in, please.”

“Can’t.” Torkoal traveled up the redhead’s neck with kisses, created electricity that sparked the skin. “Not horny yet. You’re spouting bland shit, tell me something that’ll get me hot and ready to explode.”

“Then breed me.” The gym leader’s cheeks adopted a strawberry shade. She grabbed her thighs and pulled them back far until the feet was right above her head. “Put a fresh load of baby batter into my oven. Make my belly swollen from cum before it starts cooking some bread.”

The pokelady wiped drool from her lips. “Now that’s the way to say it.” She moved in to lock lips with Flannery. The two traded spit, tangled tongues. This contact went on before Torkoal thrust her meat into the open poontang. The porked redhead moaned loud, yet the current kiss muffled most of the noise. Both bodies pressed into the other with little motion aside from the twitches and squirms, most enacted by the bottom woman as she tried to adjust.

“Mph, that’s a good thot.” The futawoman pecked her lover’s mouth several times and rotated her hips to swirl the inside cock like a soup ladle. Flannery curled her toes and wrapped legs around the top woman’s waist. Intense pleasure set her insides on fire, built a pressure that quickly brought her to a strong orgasm. Her vag walls tightened around the schlong, then leaked water.

“Comfy yet? Better be because I’m about to make this stank hole mine.”

Slowly, Torkoal lifted her waist to slide her piece upwards. Flannery groaned as the large schlong pressed stretched out her nerves, raised her hips to ease the extreme sensations. When the pokelady slammed back in, the woman’s ass met the bed. The gym leader screamed and shook. She repeated this reaction with the next thrusts that forced her to cum again.

“Mh, this pocket is shaping out nicely. Good thing you’ve got lesbians because nothing small will ever make you feel good ever again.”

Flannery replied with squeaks and grunts. The futawoman created more with hard fucks. Their motion left scratches on the bottom woman’s back. The bed’s hard surface became dark from much love juices. The bottom redhead squeezed more fluids every time the penis stretched out her inner depths. It was extra kinky to feel the ball sacks tap into her body.

“Ooh, ooh, s-slow down!”

Torkoal yanked on one of her trainer’s cheek. With the same hand, she released it only to grip a nipple hard. “Bitch, what did you say?” The dark-skinned pokelady moved forward. On the balls of her feet, she placed her arms against her lover’s legs. This elevated stace helped her press the dick deeper in. “You can’t demand anything, just take what’s given to you!”

In this mating pose, Flannery quaked like a wet kitten. Constant massages in the uterus led to a stream of orgasms that flooded the entire hole, made it slick and wet for more vagina pummels. Soon enough, the breeding slowed down to the point where the cock tried to go deep into the stank tunnel.

“Gonna cum, ooh. Here’s the batter you’ve been waiting for, take it!”

With one more push, Torkoal buried her meat inside. Flannery bit fingernails into the stone bed as a blast of hot semen erupted inside her pussy. This single ejaculation left a load that weighed in her entire lower body - womb and stomach included. The redhead tried to keep conscious through this filling that fried her nerves, almost blacked out from the sheer pleasure.

“Oh fuck, I don’t know why it feels like this.” With heavy pants, Torkoal yanked her cock out of the cum-stained hole. Semen dripped off of the penis tip and landed on other parts of the gym leader’s ass and waist. She wiped sweat that covered her body in a sheen coat like rain droplets. “I bred a lot, but yours...Arceus, it just feels good to make you my slut.”

Summoning all her strength, the sore Flannery rolled over. She kept her upper body on the bed, but rose on her knees to raise that fine ass in the air. As she wiggled it, leftover semen flung from the hole. “S-so would it be polite to ask for more? Because I-I want to receive more of your love.”

“Fuck yeah! Just need a sec to use this, **Secret Power**!”

Once the battle move reenergized the man part, Torkoal grabbed her trainer’s hips and enacted round two with the reentry of her penis into the slimy vagina. Flannery bit and scratched the bed sheets as she took on this doggystyle breeding. Recent stretching did not lessen the pain of this act, or the joy that touched on more nerves throughout her body. The breeding was so good, her eyes began to roll into the back of her skull. Soon, her knees collapsed, but the futawoman didn’t put a stop to this lovemaking.

“Hrgh, yeah, get some.” The pokelady slapped the ass cheeks in between thrusts. A few, strong attacks left the flesh red, blushing from the stimulation. “Love this ass. Love so much about this side of you, this calls for another reward. Cumming again!”

For the second time, semen creamed the inner pussy. Flannery bit her lip as this fresh dump joined the old that was still stuck in her womb and stomach. She panted with tongue out to let her intense body heat out. When the dick unplugged itself from the hole, a thick wad of bleached goo rolled out. Even the owner of this hole could smell its odor, a raw stench provided plenty by a competent mate.

The bred trainer tried to rest, but a strong hand rolled her over. On her back, the sweaty Flannery noticed Torkoal stare at her with eyes narrow from lust and passion.

“Not done yet,” the pokelady chuckled. She pumped her flesh pole with a hand. Slime from both bodies gave this action a slick noise. The phallus began to grow back into its regular size. “Plenty more PP to keep me stiff.”

For the next position, Flannery bent over the bed. She let out joyful cries as the futawoman nailed her asshole from behind. Ten minutes of slow penetration - with help from a convenient lube bottle - eventually resulted in the cock fitting inside the pooper like it was a glove (a stinky, smelly one). Doggy anal had never brought out so much sensual emotions from the porked female.

“It’s so tight. I might want to breed this hole more often than the other.” The delighted Torkoal placed all power into her hips. Each hump made ripples in the butt’s bountiful skin. “But you probably don’t have favorites. You’ve been screaming non-stop since we started.”

“Y-yeah.” Ther trainer’s words came out shaky. Heavy stimulations sent strong volts all around her body - a rare reaction. “It’s yours. All of my holes are yours, so keep fucking me!”

Torkoal complied with wild humps. Tackles to the ass made cracks in the stone bed creak. Intelligent noise erupted from the anal fucked woman.

“Urgh, cumming!” The futawoman squished her hips into her partner’s ass. The dick put pressure on the stomach - made a slight bump that showed outside the body. She pushed Flannery into the bed with all her weight and roared, “Cumming! Augh!”

Cum erupted inside. Unlike the snatch, this slick substance didn’t reach far. But when the penis pulled out; however, the exit met resistance with the sticky suction. Flannery groaned, “Oh,oh,” every time Torkoal tried to yank out until it did with the loudest pop a big cock could make. As this separation occurred, the top woman lied on her bitch - breasts squished against the back.

“Third time, ready for a fourth?”

The fourth led to cowgirl sex. With back facing the dark woman, Flannery rode the hell out of the breeding pole. Fifth and sixth involved different stances. Once eighth had been achieved, the redhead placed her stomach on the bed. Guided by an insatiable lust, the gym leader licked her dom’s big balls and stroke the adjacent meat pillar.

“Sun and moon, bitch, are you that hungry?”

Torkoal moaned with exhaustion. Still horny, the pokelady managed to get an erection thanks to her trainer’s vigilant management. Several tongue flicks on the piss head retrieved bitter bits of pre-cum.

Soon, Flannery stopped. She grasped the wet pecker that drooped like a wet noodle. She puffed, “So are you calm now or do you still feel the need to be an asshole?”

“Yours or mine?” Torkoal winked. She raised her eyebrows and remarked, “And in the end, that’s all this was about, wasn’t it? Trying to calm me down by playing the on-hire whore? Jinxes can do better than you.”

The redhead wiggled the half-erect schlong. “It’s okay though, right? I let you be dom in the bed, you play along only in the fights. I don’t expect you to change anywhere else, just behave for a bit. Don’t bully, seduce, or bitch during work and we’ll do fine as a team.”

The dark-skinned lady sighed. She winced as Flannery gave the dick soft kisses around the head - gathered semen across her bottom lip.

“Did you ever think of just dropping me to make life easier around here?”

In a heartbeat, Flannery shook her head. The futawoman chuckled, “That’s like you, never dropped one of us because we’re all ‘special’ to you. It just means you’re too attached; gotta have some iron balls like my old master did before he dropped me for my attitude.”

Torkoal’s eyes softened. With one hand, she reached out to massage the top of her trainer’s head. “But since you’ve given a good deal, let’s give it a try. I guess, but don’t tell me you’re going to change your mind in the next few days.”

“Can’t imagine that.” Flannery reared her head back and gulped. Her throat shuddered as a lump of semen went down her throat. When the consumption ended, she stuck out her tongue to show it empty of the ingested load. “Cause I kind of like a big dick. Sure beats the days when I don’t have an appetite for pussy.”

“I love an honest slut.” The pokelady sat up. Her partner did the same to meet at a middle for a kiss. This contact confirmed a deal that also fulfilled Flannery’s desire: to ensure cooperation from the last of her unsatisfied, rebellious teammates. This occasion did not last long when the door slammed open seconds later.

“Yoo hoo, Flan-Flan. Here we are.”

The loud announcement came from Numel, the large curvaceous pokelady. Her nude form revealed the giant breasts and thick flesh that jiggled with every step she took towards the bed. Underneath her armpit was Slugma, a smaller gal who was also without clothes to cover her flat chest. Gagged and tied-up in rope, the pig-tailed woman squirmed as she was carried like a yoga mat.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?”

The plus-sized visitor donned a bubbly expression. “Hi Twerk Hole, nice to see you too.” Numel retained an innocent front. Torkoal’s face scrunched from anger; Flannery tried not to burst out laughing at the nickname. “We heard you two were having some yummy nummy fun. Slugma tried to interfere to protect your sweet peach, so I had to tie her up. It was either that or knocking her out and I absolutely hate violence.”

The gym leader was not sure how the latter logic worked when there were bruises all over the pokelady’s bound body. She didn’t think on this too long to ask, “So you want to have sex now?”

“Why not? I want to try Twerk Hole’s Diglet. It sounds cute.”

“Yo camel hoe, don’t call it cute.” Torkoal aimed at her half-erect penis. “Menacing or desirable works, but not cute. It’s already put a baby inside her womb there.”

Flannery didn’t have the balls to confess that she took a birth control pill - figured her partner would have just thought it to be a fertility problem later. She flinched when fire burst from Slugma’s body. The heat burned off the ropes, freed the enflamed prisoner to where she could hop towards the futawoman.

“You pussy wrecker, die!”

“Come on, lower level! I’ll fuck your hole too!”

Both ladies engaged in a battle. Numel hopped in, thinking it was all foreplay for sex. Flannery skipped out of the room in a hurry, then closed the door. She pressed her back against the cover as the noise of flamethrowers and crashes rang all around the unseen room.

Flannery sat against the adjacent wall. She decided to wait here until the room occupants finished their feud (fainted from HP loss). As she waited for the conflict to end, small jolts ran up her pussy. She looked down to see the hole leak cum. This sight and sensation ignited her lust to where she fingered the stretched, swollen vagina. A few pumps and stretches gave pleasure that made her consider going back in later to have sex again with her pokeladies.

So for now, all was right with the world. Flannery succeeded in following her grandfather’s advice in tending to her pokeladies’ desires. Such efforts later resulted in better battles that helped her maintain a good life in the gym and with her team, companions who brought her joy with their company in more ways than any stranger could ever imagine.


End file.
